The Girl from the Sea
by Silver-Firelizard
Summary: A young mermaid runs away from her cruel mother and sister. Seeking refuge in a small underwater cave near a tiny island, where prince robin is collecting supple for the trip back home he stumbles across something he thought was legend.RXS read&review pls
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Writers block sucks!!! It has been a long time since I updated anything but for some reason I got a bug to write a mermaid fic, no it is not like the little mermaid. The book blows by the way lol sorry for those of you that love it, that's just my opinion on it. I hope you all like this. I had been wanting to write a Teen Titan and Ben 10 cause I love starfire and robin and Gwen and Kevin. Any way on with the fic. Oh and I'm sorry about Hidden Within I'll update that soon. **

**Disclaimer: don't own teen titans!(there would be more episodes if I did)**

The sun was high over head and the wind was fair. A young mermaid named Kori sat half on the warm sand of the beach and half in the water, her purple tail lightly swishing the water. Kori also had long red hair that fell long past her waist. She had fashioned it with a starfish that pined back a small portion of her hair, but still left enough hair to cover her chest from view. Her eyes were a bright emerald that sparkled in the sunlight and since she basked so much in the sun her skin was perfectly tanned. Kori came to this cove to be by her self and to feel the warm sun on her skin.

She loved to rest above the surface, it was claming to her, it got her away from the stress of the sea. Although many warned her about the surface and most of all about the humans that dwelled there, but Kori didn't care she had seen humans from time to time but she knew how to navigate around them and stay out of their path and their nets. Those were one thing that she didn't have to worry about on the surface.

On this day she was carefully crafting a new necklace for herself, which had a beautiful pendent that she had found in a human ship on the bottom of the ocean near by.

It was a dark indigo tear drop shape jewel about the size of a thumb nail. Kori hummed quietly to herself as she worked. Threading the Pendent and small seashells on simple string she had found.

Finishing the necklace she tied it about her neck and peered down into the water to see how it looked on her. Smiling at her handy work, she was very pleased with it, but the smile faded and she let out a sigh as she looked up then out over the sea.

It was such a beautiful place, the sea, but it was also extremely lonely. Kori had always wished for someone to keep her company, she now lived in a under water cave by herself. She had left the mercity not too long ago, so that she may escape her controlling mother and evil sister. Kori felt the pain close around her, so many years she was tortured and abused by them. Even now, she was still marked by their scars, both emotionally and physically. Kori was always convincing herself, that they could no longer treat her so, that she was free. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath to push the horrible memories far from her mind, she decided that she needed to go back into the sea.

Slipping back into the cool water she dove down deep to the bottom of the shallows. The coral reef was so lovely here, there were so many colors. It was then that Kori felt strong vibrations and dull booms. Something drew her attention up, close to the surface, out beyond her cove. Swimming closer to get a better look she found it to be two ships but something was wrong, very wrong. Humans were falling into the water sinking to the seafloor not only that, clouds of red and the strong smell of blood hung in the water.

Kori eyes widen as she realized that a battle was raging just above the surface. She knew she should flee because the sharks would be swarming soon, but something in her called her to the surface. Slowly raising her head out of the water she could see and hear the cannon fire plainly now. The humans were fighting each other, some were swinging over the gap from a ship with a odd black flag with a skull and cross bones to on with a dark green flag.

A shot ran out and a human that had been swinging on one of the ropes plummeted to the water, right beside Kori. Letting out a frightened gasp she dove back into the water, when she did she could see that the Sharks were already gathering. Bursting back up to the surface she came up on the opposite side of the ship with the green flag. Spying a rope latter she propelled herself up to it. Grabbing on it took all her upper body strength to pull herself up to a small ledge. She was now stuck there, looking down she could see the sharks swarming in the crystal blue water below as a battle continued to go on close by.

Kori took the chance to look over the rail and on to the deck. The humans were engaged in a fierce battle. Close to her was a ragged and bearded man crossing swords with a young and spry man. It was this young man that pulled Kori's attention he had jet black spiky hair and dark blue eyes. Even though he wore a baggy white cotton tunic, Kori would still see that his body was well toned and she found him handsome. Beyond handsome actually, as she watched him she felt her heart flutter. A near miss, caused Kori to gasp and put her hand over her mouth. The young man was to quick for the ragged man, because a quick slash of his sword ended the ragged man's life.

Kori watched as another man came from behind, to stab the young man in the back. Concern for the black haired man over took her and without thinking Kori cried out, "Behind you!" Kori slapped her hand over her mouth again and ducked down. Why had she done that.. Never intact with Humans! Wasn't that the number one rule of the Mer?! But Kori just couldn't let the human be attacked when his back was turned.

The only thing that Kori knew now is that she could not linger on the side of the ship for long, the human would come in search of the origin of the warning and more importantly she could feel her self drying. Which was never a good thing.

The Merpeople were capable of many things, but one thing that effected them was that if they became too dry or completely dry their tail would transform into legs, and once it did they would have 4 days in which water would not effect them, meaning that they could not change back.

Kori had never tried it. She had always made sure that when she sunned that she had at least part of her tail in the water. Quickly she summoned water up to cover herself. She slide it over her body like a thin coating layer. She thought that she might have a chance to get back to her cave, but thinking about it was completely different from doing it.

****

Prince Richard, who everyone that knew him called him Robin, was confused at the warning cry he had heard and when he had spun around to face his cowardly enemy he could of swore he saw a flash of red hair over the side of the rail. Robin hadn't the time to see what it was as he now had an opening to take down the Pirates ' captain.

Quickly grabbing one of the ropes and swung across to the pirate's ship. As soon as his boots hit the opposite deck he was faced to face with the Captain. He swung crazy at Robin, which Robin defended with easy and with a quick counterattack. Robin ended his pathetic life.

Robin's men had brought all the other pirates to their knees and when they saw Robin took down the Captain they let out a roar of cheers. Swinging back to his ship Robin called out to his first mate Stone, "How many of my men are killed?"

A tall and extremely muscled African man stepped forward, "Only Merk, not a real lose really, other then that just a few nasty cuts."

"Good. Stone have some men search for anything useful on that ship, then take care of any straggling pirates. I'm going ashore." Robin said as he went to the starboard side to see what might have caused that nose or who. As he came within a few feet Garfield, a over energetic sailor who ruled the crow's nest, jumped in front of Robin. "Robin, that was awesome the way you slashed." he made the motion and followed with another.

"Gar just get back up to the nest!" Robin said finally

"Yes Sir" Garfield saluted as he grabbed a rope and shimmied up a rope. Robin called for a boat to be lowered. Whatever it was that he had seen had to be long gone by now and he wanted to get on the island sooner rather then later.

Kori felt the layer of water on her tail slowly fading. She knew it was now or never , if she was going to try to make she needed to go now. Taking a few deep breaths she gathered her courage and leaped from the side of the ship. As soon as she hit the water, she was swimming as fast as she could. Slowing her speed when she grew close to her home. Kori felt something board side the hip of her tail and pain shot through her. Looking around she saw nothing not even what had struck her, but she could since her sister was near.

"_Oh Sister dear, did I hurt you?" a voice chuckled bitterly _

"_Black…Sun, but…why?" Kori forced out through the pain. _The salt water was burning in Kori's wound. She needed to get away from her sister where ever she was.

"_It seems, Sister Dear, that mother wants you back." Black Sun's voice was like poison as she spoke. " I'm here to bring you back alive, unfortunately."_

**Okay if you have seen the cartoon movie Sinbad with voices of Brad Pitt and Catharine Zeta Jones, okay in that movie there is a character named Rat and he swings like a monkey in the rigging if you haven't seen it, lol never mind I'm bad about explaining things. I based Garfield off him in other words. I hope you liked it I was trying something new. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next Chapter I hope you like!**

Kori was filled with an overwhelming amount of anger and fear. She was not going back no matter what happened to her. She'd have to be dead first.

"_Show yourself Black Sun! Or are you too much a coward?!" _Kori called out mentally. Kori knew her sister and that she would never come out into the open against her. But with the wound to the hip of her fin, Kori knew that she could not over take Black Sun. So she needed to find a way to escape.

"_We can do this the easy way or, my personal favorite the hard way." _amusement evident in Black Sun's voice. Kori didn't move she knew the beach was just a hundred yards off to her right. "_Come now little sister, lets go home."_

Kori felt something else hit her, this time in her ribs. She heard a wicked crack and the pain was almost unbearable. A cloud of red developed shortly after. _"Submit!" Black Sun was growing irritated by her sister's lack of compliance._

Kori knew that it was time to act, she was no longer safe anywhere in the sea and she would not go back to living in hell with her sister and mother. Kori needed to get to the surface, she knew that if there was one place her sister would not fallow that was to the surface.

Kori in that instant she drove herself as fast as she could go towards the beach. Pushing herself through the pain, putting it back to her mind.

"_Where do you think you can run Kori, I control the sea! I can find you anywhere!!" _Kori's sister's voice screamed in her head as she grew closer to the shallow water. Something else when whizzing by and collided with her left temple. As her vision blurred and she began to black out, with the last bit of energy she had left she propelled herself out of the water and onto the beach. Landing hard on the sand and drained of her strength she clawed at the ground pulling herself completely out of the water, as she heard a ear shattering scream and the waters became harsh and violent off the small shore.

Kori smiled as her vision went in and out. She had escaped her sister, even just for a moment. Her smile did not last long because her pain started to trickle through out her body. It was growing intense and unbearable, Kori thought at that moment that maybe in death she could finally escape. In the mists of slipping into the darkness, something caught her attention far off down the beach. She saw a figure moving towards her. As it came closer Kori wondered if it was the messenger of death and she reached out to them.

_***********_

Prince Robin jumped out of the row boat and pulled it onto the shore. Looking around at the Island he hoped there was something useful on this small Island. Robin knew that they could have made it home without supplies, only being a day and half out from home but he need to get his men off that boat for a while. The fight with the pirates had given the men back somewhat of a relief. Before it Robin feared they would develop cabin fever.

Walking down the beach, he scanned the trees as a scream and a strong gust of wind made him focus on the sea which was now dark and uneasy. His attention was drawn further down the shore. Where he saw something, or someone crawling out of the water.

Rushing down the beach he watched as it stopped moving and stilled. As he came closer and the figure took shape he slowed as he found that it was indeed a person, but even more shocking they had a fin. Dumbfounded by this discovery that a mermaid now laid out in front of him, it even tried to raise her hand. Robin dropped to his knees, and gently clasped her hand in his. Her hand was small and limp in his strong and calloused hand. He studied the mermaid. Her long luscious red mane covered her face and most of her back down to the top of her tail. Which bright purple scales shimmered in the sun light.

It didn't take long for Robin to see a nasty gash that marred her hip and was covered in blood.. Robin touched her fin near the wound at first only to see how deep the wound ran but the moment his hand touched the blood his figures began to burn softly, not in a bad way, it felt warm and soothing. Robin could feel the magic with in the blood.

Suddenly the scales of her fin, began to glow, pulling his hand away sharply when it began to morph into legs and a small cry escaped her lips.

A now fully naked girl was laying out in front of Robin. He knew he could not treat her here on the beach, Robin needed to get her back to the ship. Taking off his shirt quickly, then gently turning her over on to her back.

Robin took a moment and gazed down at the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen in his life. She had the face of an angel. Not even the small cut and developing burse to her left temple could take away from her beauty. Robin looked over her body he found yet another injury to her ribs as a harsh burse bloomed, with small gash just under her right breast.

Wrapping his shirt around her, carefully he lifted her up into his arms, cradling her there. Robin stared down into her face, he wondered who would abuse such a person and why? Something wished ill upon her and before Robin knew what he was doing, he whispered. "I'll protect you." and placed a kiss delicately on her bruised temple.

**********

A dark haired mermaid swam slowly into the MerRoyal court. Her body language showed all her emotions, those of anger, worry, and hate. The mermaid came to a sharp halt in front of a hard faced mermaid with a golden crown braided into her blue black hair. She was the ruler of the Sea Kingdom and her name was Vocluna. They say that after her husband was killed that her heart turned colder then the sea itself. Her subjects now were petrified of her, they feared the very thought of being summoned to the castle.

"I'm I to assume that you do not have your sister, and you have failed me, Black Sun?" Vocluna said bitterly.

The dark haired mermaid glared up at her mother, "What was your first clue!?" bit back.

"DO NOT, take that tone with me!" yelled Vocluna as she pushed herself out of her throne. "Do you have anything to say for yourself or are you capable of such?"

Black Sun crossed her arms, "She is no longer in the sea, the little idiot chose to dry out on land."

"SHE WHAT!?!"

"Do I need to speak slower for you mother?" Black Sun said as she lounged on a rock. Vocluna swam so fast that Black Sun didn't see her before she felt a sharp slap a crossed her face, which knocked her to the floor. She turned her back on Black Sun as she said, ""Only she would choose to go above. This will make finding her impossible…" Vacluna turned back to her daughter, "unless she is to go into water. Then we could pin point here location."

"So we are to wait?" Black Sun said rising up off the ground. "Why do we really even need her, frankly its better off she's out of our hair."

Vocluna turned to face her daughter, "Have you forgotten that she is needed for the ritual?! She can not stay out of the water for long." Vocluna chuckled, "What is there up there anyway. I give her 2 days."

**Sorry it took so long and that it is so short. I am really busy with school. I need to work on hidden with in and also blood wars but that's beside the point, any who I hope you all like it**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooo glad everyone liked it! I thought it was a neat idea too when I thought it. Also really really sorry it takes me so long but a lot has happened lately its been tough 2010 for me lol Lol okay so here we go!**

Back aboard the Ship, Robin had taken the girl to his quarters. He had asked Stone to get the bandages and things he needed to clean and dress her wounds. Laying her gently down on the bed he went in search of proper clothes for her to wear. Robin knew that there had to be some old clothes tucked away in the hull.

It took Robin a good 20 minutes to find the right trunk that had something for a woman to wear. Grabbing the clothes quickly he hurried back to his cabin.

Stone was already there getting everything set up. "She hasn't stirred?" Robin asked closing the door behind him

Stone shook his head, then looked to the girl laying unmoving on the bed then back at Robin seriously, "Robin she is not human."

Robin's face then matched Stone's. "Figured it out that quick? I knew if any, you would know." He crossed the room to his friend and laid the clothes aside.

Stone nodded, "On my home Island, storytellers weaved stories about mermaids, since before I was born. They are creatures of great power and some say their hearts are as cold as the sea itself." Stone began to treat the girl's wounds as Robin sat next to him.

"What else do they say?" Robin asked as Stone moved the shirt, but only as much as was needed, so he could bandage her hip properly and the girl to keep her modesty.

"The old stories say that if a mermaid is to become dry then they will take the form of a human." Robin was silent as his friend went on, "The stories on, how long they can keep the shape vary. Some say a week, others until they touch water again." Stone finished bandaging her, "these are temporary she wouldn't need them long. Their blood is pure magic so she will heal quickly." Stone looked at Robin just as serious as before. "One of the main reasons that the Mer hide from the human world, is because…" Stone trailed off as he looked back down to the girl and could see the bruising and gash begin to fade and heal.

"Stone? Because?" Robin asked calmly. Stone looked back to his friend, "It's believed that if you drink the blood of a mermaid it will heal the most fatal wounds but… if you eat the flesh of mermaid… you'll become immortal."

Robin's face became sickened with the thought of someone wanting to eat the flesh of anyone. Looking to the mermaid, he still could not see anyone wanting to stoop so low as to become a cannibal, just for the chance to live forever. "I'll never let that happen."

Stoned agreed and his attention was once drawn to the girl. "She'll wake soon. I'll take my leave she will not take to having many humans around. I also need to see to my duties." Getting up to leave Stone crossed the room. "Stone?" called Robin. He stopped just short of the door and turned back. "How could you tell, that she wasn't human?" Robin asked looking to his friend. Stone at his friend with a grin, "look behind her ears and you will see. Besides it would take a special girl to make you act as you are." Stone turned and left with a grin on his face.

Robin gave a half hearted grin as he turned back to the girl. Thinking that curiosity killed the cat. He gave in and gently went to move her ear aside and felt it give a little to much and he saw what seemed to be gills. "So that is how you breath underwater." Robin whispered. He sat there, wondering what was he to do with this mermaid? She more then likely would simply leap over the side of the ship to escape, but something then popped back into his head. Was she not just attacked? She had to of came on land to escape. Something was after her and it was hostile. Robin was back to square one and all he could do was wait til she woke up and he could find out her story and he hated waiting.

Kori felt the darkness melt away and she also heard the sound of voices but could not make them out. Something was touching her hip bring back waves of dull pain. She wanted to move but she felt too weak and the darkness returned taking her back into sleep.

The next moment she opened her eyes to blinding sunlight. Squinting she could only make out blurs at first but as her eyes adjusted she began to see the inside of a ship. She had been in many sunken ones to know what they looked like. The only difference was that this was not under the sea. Kori shot up in bed looking around frightened. Where was she? How had she come to be in this foreign place?

The door opened suddenly, she jumped back to the corner of the bed, forgetting her pain and trying to put as much distance between her and the figure that entered. The figure took note of her and slowly closed the door. It moved slowly towards her, she did not move and stayed completely still. "Don't… be frightened," the figure held out its hand mimicking a motion as if to calm her. "I'll not hurt you. You are safe here."

Kori watched as the figure came into the light and a part of her unwillingly relaxed. It was the human she had called out the warning to. She did not know why part of her had felt relieved it was him, but that did not mean that he could be trusted. She watched him carefully for the slightest indication of a harmful action.

He moved closer till he was right at the bed then he lowered himself and knelt by it. "My name is Robin. What is yours?" Kori didn't speak at first, she just watched him as confusion crossed his face. There were so many tales of how evil humans were and how the mer should never be seen by them or interact with them, but he didn't know she was of the mer. Or did he? Was he the figure that had came to her on the beach? Kori did not recall, and she did not know if she could trust him or not.

"Can you-" he started again but she cut him off. "Kori...is what I am called."

Robin smiled gently, "That is a very pretty name. I have clothes if you would like to change into them and food if you are hungry." he moved back and Kori slowly moved to edge of the bed. Swing her new legs over the side she placed her feet on the floor. It was strange at first, to not feel her fin but these two…things. Gathering her strength she rose off the bed. Kori only stood for a moment before gravity and lack of skill caused her to stumble sideways. Instead of hitting the floor, she felt warm arms encircle her. She froze, she could not help but tremble a little.

"I told you, I'll not hurt you." he whispered gently into her ear, raising a hand he pet her hair to sooth her. Kori felt her fear drain away and was replaced with…. What was this emotion that this human evoked in her why was her heart beating so?

The moment Robin entered his quarters he saw the girl jerk backwards and try to blend in with the corner of the bed in a desperate try to hide. He knew she was obviously frightened, any fool could see that. He eased the door closed and moved towards he just as slow. He could see the fear in her eyes, she was like a cornered animal and cornered animals could easily strike, "Don't be frightened." he moved a little closer, "I'll not hurt you. You are safe here."

As soon as he stepped into the light he saw some of the fear in her eyes disappear and it struck him as an oddity but yet a relief. Making his way cautiously to the bed he knelt down. Her eyes did not move from him once. "My name is Robin. What is yours?" there was a long pause and Robin wondered if she understood him and was about to ask when she spoke. "I am called Kori." her voice was like music even if she had barely spoken a sentence it was still wonderful to Robin.

"That is a very pretty name. I have clothes if you would like to change into them and food if you are hungry." Robin got to his feet and he watched her as she tried to figure out her new appendages. When she got to her feet she was awkward and unbalanced. The moment when she began to topple over, Robin was there to catch her.

Holding her soft body in his arms he felt her turn to stone out of fear and he soon felt a slight tremble run through her body. He did not want her to fear him and certainly didn't want her trembling in his arms at least not because she thought he would harm her. "I told you, I'll not hurt you."

He wanted to pull her tighter into his arms but he didn't. He settled for petting her hair softly, as he wondered, Why he had such a strong feeling for this girl. He did not even know her except that she was a mythical creature was trying to escape her natural home. He could feel however a growing urge that made him want to know her. To know what she likes, what she didn't. Maybe just getting to know her would easy this feeling.

Robin made sure she was steady in her feet before he let go. She was still a little wobbly though, enough so that Robin took her hands and said, "Step with your right leg putting all your weight on it then move your left." Kori looked at him and nodded then mimicked what he had just instructed. Slowly Robin lead her too the desk that sat in the back center of the room. When she was sitting in the chair Robin brought the food to her. It was just bread, cheese and some fruit they had found on the island. He hoped that it wasn't that unpleasant for her to eat.

He watched as she studied the food and gave it a quick poke. Robin let out a laugh. "Here," picking up a piece of fruit and held it to her mouth, "open your mouth." she did so but with a uneasy glance. Placing the fruit in her mouth he said "chew"

Kori's face lit up as she tasted the fruit. She liked it very much in fact she wanted another bite and she had not realized how hungry she was. She noticed that the human still watched her, "What is this call? It is most enjoyable." Robin smiled, "its called mango there's plenty more if you like it"

Kori felt her stomach flutter at the human called Robin, the moment when he smiled was when it became stronger. She though maybe the mango had effected her in some way, making her stomach become upset.

**Sorry to end it like that but I really wanted to put up a chapter. Hope ya like it!**


End file.
